


F1 Prompts

by Livelongandfangirling



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, tags will be updated as/if I (hopefully) write more prompts, there will probably be mentions of lots of people in the paddock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelongandfangirling/pseuds/Livelongandfangirling
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts (as requested from splendid-valewis' tumblr post)





	F1 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to work through my writers block with the help of some prompts, if you'd like me to write you one, send me an ask on tumblr or via a comment and I'll try my best to get it done for you!  
> All pairings and prompts will be listed in each chapter title, and any relevant warnings (if necessary) will be listed in the chapter notes.  
> I have no idea how long prompts are supposed to be so if they end up being a tad long then apologies in advance!  
> NB - link to prompt list, credit to @splendid-valewis: http://splendid-valewis.tumblr.com/post/179727471449

Rain wasn’t something people in the paddock usually associated with Austin. BBQ ribs, definitely. Stetson hats, absolutely. Terrible weather even though it was October, not really.

FP1 had been fine, bearable to drive in. Yet during the two and a bit hour lunch break the heavens had properly opened and, to quote some of Val’s mechanics, it was properly raining cats and dogs.

Valtteri had stayed a little bit longer in the garage than Lewis had, but only by a few minutes. Toto had walked over to him, took one look at the dark grey skies and pouring rain, and told his driver to keep warm in hospitality, and that his engineer would come fetch him if he was needed.

The Finn had secretly hoped there was about to be a repeat of Qualifying from 2015 and that second practice would be rained off just so that he could spend some time with Lewis, but that offer had been instantly turned down as soon as Valtteri had arrived back at hospitality.

“I just… need some time to myself” Lewis has said with a squeeze of Val’s hand and a slightly apologetic look in his eye.

That had been twenty minutes ago, and ever since then Valtteri had tucked himself away in his own driver room, still wearing his team raincoat over his fully zipped up overalls. Being freezing cold was also something the paddock didn’t associate with the US Grand Prix.

All Valtteri had done in those twenty minutes was sit on the small sofa and watch the global feed on the TV opposite him; and shots of a soaking wet circuit, fans hiding under umbrellas or the Red Bull garage’s impromptu karaoke session weren’t that exciting to watch, so he left his driver room and crossed the small distance from his door to Lewis’.

Just as he clenched his hand into a loose fist to knock on the plain white door, he felt a slight breeze at his feet. Wondering why Lewis would have the window in his room open while it was pouring with rain, Valtteri looked down at his racing boots. Initially he saw nothing, and so brushed it off and went to knock on the door, only to feel the same slight breeze, this time accompanied by an ever so quiet whooshing sound.

Val took a small step back, his eyes fixed on the bottom of the door, this time feeling slightly on edge. After a couple of moments he again saw nothing more than painted white wood and light grey carpet, but something in his mind told him to keep watching. That small voice in his head was rewarded by the sight of red and purple sparks shooting under the door. Valtteri felt himself frozen to the spot, coffee was the last thing on his mind, he was now slightly worried that he might be going mad. A second glow of orange and teal sparks shot under the door another minute later, causing Valtteri to quietly yelp and jump back.

He stared at the door in shock, despite them being team mates and happily in a relationship, Lewis had promised that there would be no secrets between them. He’d _promised._

Now a mixture of terrified, worried and confused Valtteri banged his fist against the door, his team mate’s name escaping Valtteri’s lips in an almost broken cry.

The door was almost flung open at such a speed that Val nearly fell flat on his face at Lewis’ feet. He wobbled for a moment before regaining his stance and looked at Lewis, he had that small smile on his face that only Valtteri saw, and that sweet almost sparkling look in his eyes. It almost made Valtteri forget what he was suddenly so concerned about, almost.

“Everything okay Val?” Lewis asked softly, with a gentle incline of the head as he leaned against the open door with his arms folded across his chest. Suddenly Valtteri could hear the sound of the pouring rain outside and for whatever reason that seemed to settle him a little. He took a deep breath and brushed past Lewis, taking off his raincoat as he entered the room and leaned against the massage table, he suddenly felt quite hot under the collar.

Lewis of course noticed. He softly closed the door, leaving his team mate title there as he quickly and quietly walked over to Val, initially placing his hands on his shoulders but slowly sliding them down towards his biceps.

“What’s wrong kulta?” Lewis asked in that soft, sweet voice that was also solely reserved for Valtteri (and Roscoe and Coco). Val smiled at the use of the only other Finnish word that Lewis knew other than rakastan sinua and let out a slightly shaky sigh. So they were a having a conversation boyfriend to boyfriend rather than team mate to team mate. Thank goodness.

“I think I’m going mad” Valtteri replied with a huff and a small laugh. It only sounded funny because seeing coloured sparks fly out from under Lewis’ door? He must have been seeing things. Surely.

“What makes you say that?” Lewis hummed, gently brushing his thumbs back and forth across Valtteri’s overalls.

“It’s nothing…” Valtteri shrugged, he went to look down at his shoes but Lewis’ hand caught his chin just in time and tilted his face back up towards him, his warm, dark chocolate brown eyes reassuring him that he was absolutely fine. “Well, I wanted to come over to see if you wanted a coffee and when I went to knock on your door I saw these strange coloured sparks coming out under the door, I mean…” Valtteri’s voice trailed off with a light chuckle, it maybe wasn’t the best thing to be laughing about, but now that he recalled it he did sound really silly.

“What did you see under the door?” Lewis however, wasn’t laughing. His soft smile had gone, his eyes suddenly looked cold, and his voice sounded clipped and stern. “What did you say you saw?” He asked again, this time with the tone he used when a journalist insinuated that he’d done something the mass media didn’t approve of.

“Um…” Valtteri was used to Lewis’ personality flipping like a switch, but for the first time he felt it slightly unnerving. “Coloured sparks coming out from under the door” He replied quietly, a feeling of unease quickly starting to return as he suddenly felt uncomfortably warm again.

“What colours?” Lewis remained perfectly still, if it wasn’t for his clenched jaw he’d look completely stoic.

“Red, purple, orange and… turquoise, or was it-”

“Teal” Lewis cut him off, his jaw now unclenched, his eyes regaining their warmth. “It was teal. You weren’t seeing things Val” Valtteri said nothing and just blinked. If he wasn’t completely clueless to what was going on he would have demanded an explanation, instead he remained perched on the edge of Lewis’ massage table with every word he knew swirling around his head, incapable of putting them together to form a sentence.

Lewis sighed, dropping his hands from Valtteri and stood upright, he suddenly had a frown on his face and a look of concern in his eyes as he first looked out the window and then at the muted TV that had apparently been on the whole time. Val’s brain kicked in again long enough to hear the heavy rain outside just as Lewis pulled out what looked like a twig from his back pocket. He pointed it at the door, whispered something under his breath and they both heard the door click, locking them both inside.

“I was gonna wait until the championship was over before I told you” Lewis, still frowning, shook his head and sat down on the small sofa opposite Valtteri. “Considering how observant you are I’m surprised I didn’t slip up sooner” Lewis scoffed, throwing he twig (that on slightly closer inspection didn’t actually look like a twig) between his hands. He looked at Valtteri with a tilt of the head and a small hum. The same look of cautious deliberation before he’d said I love you for the first time.

“I’m uh… I’m a wizard Val”

“You’re a what now?!” The air seemed to catch in his throat, making him cough out his words in shock. They looked at each other, Valtteri in a stunned silence and Lewis… for the first time in a long time Val couldn’t read the look on his boyfriend’s face.

Lewis stood up and crossed the room to be near Valtteri again, this time he leaned against the massage table, making sure he was right next to him, holding out the twig that now Val could see it up close was _definitely_ not a twig.

It was long and thin, made of what looked like birch wood judging by the dark speckled grain. Valtteri could just about make out a faint diamond lattice carving going all the way around it. Whatever it was, thinking it was a twig definitely felt like an insult now. For a sliver of wood it was quite beautiful.

“Had this since I was eleven, I don’t get to use it much unless I’m home. Nick and the dogs love it when I made food out of thin air” Valtteri raised his eyebrows, so Lewis wasn’t a terrible cook after all. Just an unconventional one.

“So that’s a…” Val just pointed at it, the word he wanted to use refusing to leave his mouth.

“A wand, yeah” Valtteri blinked a few times just staring at it. He almost felt like he was dreaming, if he was he knew that Lewis was definitely going to get a kick out of it when he told him. “I don’t use my magic when I’m racing, mainly because it would be unfair on everyone else, but it would _really_ piss off Toto”

“Toto knows?!” Valtteri squeaked, his voice rising two octaves.

“Yeah, he doesn’t really practice anymore he leaves that to Susie…” Lewis shrugged, speaking perfectly casually as if this was a perfectly normal conversation. Which for the record it definitely wasn’t. “Hey, just wait a second. I want to show you something” Lewis could tell that Valtteri was getting more and more confused and worried by the minute, judging by the gentle touch to his arm before Lewis stood up and went to switch off the light, the room suddenly becoming dull thanks to the dark grey clouds outside. Because the fact that his team mate turned boyfriend was apparently a wizard wasn’t unnerving enough.

Just as Val was about to let out yet another shaky breath one of Lewis’ hands slid into his, gently lacing their fingers together. “Just trust me, okay?”. He’d said those same words the night they first got together. Valtteri just nodded, slowly, and watched as Lewis closed his eyes and whispered under his breath, opening his eyes just in time to see a mass of glowing silver ribbons of light shoot out the end of his wand. They twisted together to form a blinding ball of light, which as soon as Valtteri’s eyes adjusted to the brightness, formed a glowing silver lion that ran around the whole room.

“Holy shit” Was all that Valtteri could say. “L-Lewis… what is that?” His voice trailed off, to think that some kind of magical silver lion could stun him into silence.

“It’s called a Patronus charm, it’s meant to be used to ward off dementors, but they don’t really exist anymore, so they’re kind of just for show”

“It’s beautiful” Valtteri sighed as the lion dissipated until there was nothing there at all, as if it never existed in the first place.

“Yeah they’re really powerful, you need a really strong memory to be able to conjure one”

“What kind of memory?” Valtteri turned to look at Lewis as he asked.

“A good one” Lewis stood up and went back to standing in front of Val. “Ideally from the best and happiest day of your life”

“Huh” Valtteri hummed, he was amazed that Lewis was trusting him with all of this, he was probably going to save that conversation until later. “So which one of your championships is that then?” Val raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest. For some reason Lewis’ face split into a wide, bright grin. The kind that went right into his eyes, making them sparkle, the one that only he saw.

“None of them” Lewis shook his head as he took one of Valtteri’s arms in each hand and untwisted them, sliding his own hands down to lace their fingers together again. “Funny it’s not even one of my own race wins” Valtteri frowned, knotting his eyebrows together in confusion, the fact that Lewis was sill smiling like a fool made even less sense.

That was, until, he leaned down and peppered kisses all over Valtteri’s face.

“Russia, last year. Since you’re curious” Lewis whispered before pecking him on the lips.

Valtteri grinned, his cheeks and the tips of his ears slowly turning pink. He did have to admit, the 2017 Russian Grand Prix wasn’t too bad as days and post-race conversations in driver’s rooms went. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I wanted to but… there’s rules and waiting periods…” Lewis sighed, looking down at his shoes.

“It’s okay, kulta” Valtteri reached out, tracing a finger along Lewis’ jaw and down to his chin, tilting his face back up so they could see eye to eye. “I still love you” The relieved sigh was easy to hear, as was the sound of Angela cursing as she unknowingly tried to open a still locked door. “Does she know?”

“Yeah she knows” Lewis nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. “I know we should probably talk about this properly-”

“Later” Valtteri brought his hand to Lewis’ waist, pulling him in closer. “You win your championship first, everything else can wait until later” As Lewis gave a relieved smile and happily let himself be pulled in for another kiss as the rain continued to pour, he was more than happy to let everything wait until later.


End file.
